A Chance Meeting
by bee87
Summary: When Bella moves to work in Port Angeles, she sees the most gorgeous man of her life, Edward Cullen. But when she discovers both her boyfriend Jake, and this new guy have big secrets, will it change how she sees them both? AU Rated M for future lemons
1. Meeting

**A/N Don't own Twilight - No Copyright Infringement Intended**

**Meeting**

It had been a month since I had made the move from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. Everyday I missed Mom and her new husband Phil; I missed my old friends and I missed the heat of the warm sun. This was my life now though. I had made the choice to take a job offer as head chef at Bella Italia in Port Angeles. Whilst I was still looking for my own apartment I was living with Charlie, my Dad. Charlie and I had never communicated very well and I saw this as an opportunity to get to know him better.

I had become friendly with a girl named Jessica Stanley, she was a waitress at the restaurant I worked at. It was three o'clock on a Monday afternoon and we had been slammed during the lunchtime rush. Mike, the manager had agreed that we could go for a half hour break before coming back and getting ourselves sorted for the evening meals.

As we walked down the main street on our way to a new café that had only just opened up Jess turned to me and said "He likes you, you know"

"Who? Mike? How can you tell?" I asked.

"He's always looking at you when your not looking and he lets you do what you want" she replied, a little coldly. Whilst I hadn't ever noticed Mike looking at me I had seen all the lingering looks Jess gave him. The girl had it bad for him and he was completely oblivious to it!

"Yeah, well I'm not interested" I replied curtly.

"Why not? Mike's a great guy, he's funny, kind, loyal, easy on the eyes" Jess said counting all of Mike's good points off on her fingers, a smile pulling on her lips as she got to that last one.

"Why don't you ask him out?" I said expectantly.

"Haha, yeah right. He doesn't even know I exist Bella"

"So, make him notice you then"

I didn't hear what Jess said next as I became transfixed, staring at the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He had gorgeous reddish, brown hair and a body to die for. His skin was as pale as mine, if not more so. He was leaning against a wall outside an office block, He wore black, fitted pants and a pale blue shirt that had the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The collar of the shirt was unbuttoned and I could peak the white t-shirt that he had on underneath it.

As I continued to stare I became painfully aware of my heartbeat and how it was racing. My palms became sweaty and I had butterflies in my stomach. As he glanced over towards me I quickly looked down, hoping he hadn't caught me staring. I nervously lifted my head back up and saw a look of frustration etched upon his face. Damn, he must have caught me staring and I'd made him uncomfortable. He didn't move away though. Instead he now seemed to be staring back at me, looking as if he were in deep concentration.

"Earth to Bella, hello" Jess blocked my view of office boy as she waved her hand up and down in front of my face.

"Huh?" I moved my focus back to Jess.

"Where were you? I was just asking you how I get Mike to notice me and you zoned out or something" she said, looking a little worried.

"Sorry" I apologized. My curiosity got the better of me. "Hey Jess, do you know who that guy leaning on the wall over by the office building is?"

"That's Edward Cullen" she replied. So office boy has a name and it's Edward Cullen. "He's totally gorgeous but don't bother wasting your time. He doesn't date. At all" I got the impression that she spoke from personal experience. Poor Jess always unlucky in love it seemed.

As we carried on our way down the street I glanced over my shoulder for one more glance at Edward and saw him wearing the faintest of smiles.

In a few minutes we were sat at a table in the café and had ordered two coffees. "You never did tell me how to get Mike to notice me" Jess probed, looking for more information on how to get her dream man.

"Maybe you could start with something simple" I suggested.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could try talking to him."

"I do talk to Mike" she vehemently insisted.

"Not about work stuff. Strike up a real conversation, find out his likes and dislikes"

"OK"

Whilst we were at the café I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen. Why was I so drawn to him? I found myself hoping that he would still be standing outside as we walked back past the office building on our way back to the restaurant. The rational side of me knew that this was just a fantasy though. He obviously worked there and was probably only taking a short tea break and therefore wouldn't still be stood outside.

I was right, there was no sign of Edward as Jess and I walked back down the street to the restaurant. Maybe he would be there the same time tomorrow though. It was always worth a shot. I was curious about him but felt unable to confide in Jess as she had already warned me not to waste my time. Maybe when I saw Jake tonight I could ask him and he would know something.

I was in my red truck, finally on my home. Today had been manic and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was go home and crash. Before I left work I called Jake and explained that I was dog tired and could I take a rain check on meeting up tonight. He had said that was fine and asked when I wanted to reschedule. I suggested tomorrow night as I was still dyeing to find out more about Edward.

I had known Jake way back when I was a little girl and Mom and Dad were still married. When I had come back to Forks, besides Charlie, Jake and his dad Billy were the first two people I saw. Billy had sold his truck to Charlie, who had given it to me as a welcome back present. Jake told me about how he had fixed the engine up and how he loved cars. We had fallen back into being great friends within a couple of days. Jake was so easy to talk to.

That night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**A/N Is it worth continuing with this story? Let me know what you think of this - do you like it or not?**


	2. Infatuation

**A/N Don't Own Twilight - Wish I did.**

**Infatuation**.

I started the day the same way I did any other. My alarm woke me up at seven. I didn't have to be at work until ten thirty but I liked to get up to cook Charlie a nice, hearty breakfast every morning before he left for work. Today was no exception. There was one slight difference today though. I woke up excited and anxious that I might see the gorgeous Edward Cullen.

I went to the bathroom and took my shower. As the steaming, hot water poured down my body I found myself day dreaming that Edward was in here with me, his hands tracing the curves of my body. I bit down on my bottom lip as my fantasy became more and more x- rated. The dream had become so real to me that I could almost feel his hot breath against the back of my neck.

"Bells" Charlie hollered up the stairs bringing me crashing back down to reality.

"What?" I shouted back, having turned the shower down so that the water was only dribbling out.

"Nothing, just checking you're awake. You've been in there over half an hour. I'm off to work"

"OK, bye" Had I really been in the shower that long? It seemed as if it was only moments since I stepped into the cubicle. Damn it. I had missed making Charlie's breakfast which meant he would have left for work on an empty stomach!

I threw back the doors of my closet and inspected the clothes inside. Normally when working I would settle for comfort which usually meant my favourite jeans and a white t-shirt. Today I felt like dressing up a bit. I might see Edward again and wanted to look my best. I had about an hour before I had to leave the house, something told me it was going to take me that long just to get ready!

I had spent fifteen minutes staring into my closet and contemplating what ensemble would work best. I wanted to look nice but also feel comfortable in what I was wearing. I spent all day on my feet at work and it could get hot in the kitchen, especially underneath the Chef's jacket I was required to wear. I finally settled on a smart pair of black pants and a dusky pink short-sleeved blouse. I threw the clothes on over my underwear and then sat down at my desk, picking up the hairbrush that sat there. I twisted it up, securing it with a claw clip, I left a few tendrils hanging down. I draped a simple, fine, silver necklace on my neck. A heart pendant hung in the hollow of my throat. I put some plain, silver hoops through my ears and a cute little pink bracelet I was given as a going away by my Mom. I always wore this bracelet it reminded me of Mom and Phoenix.

Next I moved on to applying some make up to my face. I usually always wore very neutral shades, generally brown unless I was going to a party then I might find myself experimenting with some colour. Today I decided to match my outfit and sweeped a light pink across my eyelids. Once I had done this I applied some black eyeliner, bringing attention to my eyes. I still didn't go as far as putting any blusher on but I did apply a shimmery, pink lip gloss to my lips. I put the gloss in my purse so that I could touch up my lips throughout the day. I took a final look in the mirror "Hmm not bad" I said to myself.

I had ten minutes left before I had to leave the house. I raced downstairs, taking two steps at a time and quickly poured out my favourite cereal, splashing ice-cold milk over it and then taking four spoonfuls before I had to dash. I grabbed the keys to my truck, picked up my bag and pulled on my coat. Forks was under a near constant cover of clouds and rain so it was best to be prepared.

I got in my truck turned the engine over and double punched the clutch to shift into first gear. I pulled out of the driveway and started my journey to work. The truck struggled to go very fast not that it bothered me as I wasn't into driving fast anyway. I put the radio on to distract myself from daydreaming about Edward again. How could I feel this strongly about someone I had never even met, I didn't know anything about him except that he didn't date 'apparently'. I highly doubted Jess was right about that. Someone as gorgeous as he was wouldn't be without a girlfriend.

I pulled into the car park for Bella Italia and switched off my engine after pulling into a space. I went the back way into the restaurant, leading me directly into the kitchen. "Hi" I waved to a few of my fellow colleagues. I went over to the lockers, dumped my bag and hung my coat up, exchanging it for my Chef's jacket.

As I was doing my buttons up I walked out of the kitchen making my way towards the bar where Jess could normally be found around this time. I took a step back and hid behind a pillar. Jess and Mike were actually having a conversation and from what I could see of their body language it seemed as if they might even like each other. "Achuh" I sneezed. Both Jess and Mike looked over in my direction. Damn. Mike started striding towards me " Hi Bella" he smiled, a big goofy grin. Jess looked on with a sad expression on her face. "Sorry" I mouthed to her, whilst Mike wasn't looking.

"It's OK" she mouthed back, taking the broom that was leant up against the bar and began sweeping.

"So, there was something I wanted to ask you, Bella" he said.

"Oh" I replied, I got a sick feeling to my stomach. For some reason I just knew what was coming next and what I was about to have to do.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

There must be a way to get out of this without hurting Mike's feelings. He was my boss after all and I didn't want to make life difficult for myself by being seen as the girl who rejected him. "Umm actually I'm busy this weekend, plans with my Dad" I lied.

"Oh, OK" he said, a little saddened.

"If you were planning on going out somewhere maybe you could take Jess with you, she likes you you know?" I said, trying to kill two birds with one stone. If this worked Jess would owe me.

"Yeah, maybe" he agreed and then walked away.

…......................................

Jess came running into the kitchen with an excited expression on her face. "Bella, Bella. Mike wants me to go out with him this weekend. Can you believe it?" I was about to say something when she cut me off. "He wants us to discuss it over break today. You don't mind me staying here today do you, right?"

"See I told you" I said, smiling. I was happy more because it meant that I would be left on my own to go to that same café we discovered yesterday, which just happened to mean I would have to walk past a certain office building. I might just accidently bump into a certain somebody.

"Oh, I forgot to say. You look nice today" Jess said, bringing me out of the fantasy I was beginning to have. "Doing anything special?" she quirked an eyebrow,

"Nope, just decided to make a bit of an effort"

"What are you going to do on break?" she was fishing for information.

"Um, I really liked that café so I'll probably go back there"

"Please tell me this" she gestured to my change in appearance "isn't because you hope to run into a certain Edward Cullen"

"No" I chuckled nervously and my cheeks blushed a traitorous red.

"I told you not to waste your time with him"

"I'm not. Yes, if I see him I might talk to him but that's' it. I'm still new here and I'm just trying to make new friends."

"Yeah, where have I heard that one before"

"I can't slip anything by you can I?" I grumbled.

"Nope, but that's why you love me" she giggled.

"Jess, you ready" Mike called.

"Bye Bella"

"Bye Jess"

…..........................................................

I had taken my hair out of the claw clip so that it fell around my shoulders. I was lucky that I had a natural wave in my hair and boys seemed to like this. I reapplied my pink lip gloss and changed my sneakers into a pair of cute shoes with kitten heels. I didn't want to wear anything too high as I would probably fall over!

My heart skipped a beat as I turned the corner and there he was looking just as beautiful as he did yesterday. I was going to strike up a conversation with him. I wanted to hear his voice and find out what kind of a person he was. Sure he was good-looking but this usually meant that the guy turned out to be an arrogant asshole.

I had made my decision and after taking a deep breath I strode confidently towards him. It was only as I got closer to him I noticed that he wasn't alone he was talking to a beautiful woman. She wore a black, pencil skirt and a white blouse and had six inch, black stilettos on. Her hair was a cute spiky, pixie-esque style that really suited her.

She was probably just a colleague, she was certainly wearing office attire. I was still going to talk to him, my mind was set. A gust of wind blew down the street, my hair blew into the face. Everything happened so quickly after that.

Edward seemed to lunge towards me, almost animal like and the mysterious girl who was with him embraced him. So she was his girlfriend. It figures, she was definitely as beautiful as he was, they were a perfect match. No way I could compete with her. Going by the evil look he was giving me it wasn't even going to be worth me fighting for him. I felt hate rolling off of him in waves and all of a sudden I wanted to be anywhere but here.

…..........................................................

I felt sorry for the people I worked with. Since I had come back I had been like a bear with a sore head, snapping at absolutely everyone. Jess came up to me all excited about her date with Mike and wanted to tell me all about it. I didn't want to hear about it in my current mood and I told her as much. I could have been more tactful. I would have to apologize to her tomorrow, it's not her fault I was upset and it was wrong of me to take it out on her. I would have to apologize to everybody else as well.

I called my friend Jake and asked if I could pop over to see him in La Push. He sounded excited that I wanted to come and visit. Jacob always had a way of making me feel happy again, no matter how miserable I had become and I'm sure tonight would be no exception.

**A/N As always let me know what you think : )**


	3. Jake

**A/N Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. **

**Don't own Twilight - Wish I did**

**Jake.**

"I'm off to see Jake" I called out to Charlie. I had already made his dinner and he was shovelling forkfulls into his mouth.

"Say hi to him and Billy for me" he said, taking a bite of his garlic bread.

"Will do" I said, walking out of the front door.

I jumped into my chevy and turned the engine over. After double pumping the clutch, I shifted into first and pulled out of the driveway. As I drove out to La Push I wound my window down, just a little to feel the wind whip through my hair. Why had I let myself get so worked up over a guy I didn't even know? All it had caused me was heartache. That was it, from now on I would not think about Edward Cullen anymore.

I arrived at Jake's house just after ten, he was already at the door waiting for me. My truck kind of announced my presence. It wasn't in the best condition, but I loved it anyways. Besides, if it broke down I would just get my favourite mechanic to fix it for me. The car was once Billy's, when he had gotten a new car, this one became mine. Jake had installed a new engine so that Charlie could give it to me as a homewarming present.

"Hey Bella" he smiled. He made his way over to me, towered above me. I kept on forgetting how tall he had gotten over the summer when I had gone back to Phoenix.

"Still growing?" I chuckled.

"Haha, Nope. I think I'm done growing for now."

I followed him through the front door and into the house. "Hi Billy" I waved as we walked past the living room where Jake's Dad was sat in his wheelchair watching TV.

"Hi Bella. Charlie still on for the game this Saturday?" he asked, turning his head to face me.

"Yep, he'll be here with the beers"

"Tell him I'll have the fish pie" he smiled. Billy and Charlie got together every week to watch the big game on a Saturday. I can't even remember how long ago they started doing this, it had become something of a ritual. I didn't mind though as it meant I had the house to myself for a little while or if I didn't feel like being alone I would go with him and see Jake.

"Come on Bella, let's go up to my room" Jake said, taking hold of my hand as he dragged me up the stairs. Whenever Jake touched meI felt the heat radiating from his russet skin, I had often worried about him and the way he seemed to constantly be running a fever. He had assured me that nothing was wrong though, it was normal for him to run a little hotter than others.

"When did you cut your hair?" I asked, only having noticed that his long, luscious black locks were no longer framing his face.

"A couple of days ago. Do you like it?" he ran his hand over his new, short hair.

"Honestly?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, honestly."

"I prefer you with long hair. I think it suits you better"

"Interesting" he pondered over my comment for a moment. Why was he so concerned about what I thought anyway? "How was work today?" he asked.

"Same old, same old" I replied, not wanting to bore him with my dreary little problems. Not that I was even thinking about a certain somebody anyway.

"Bella, I've known you for like ever. Now spill, what's up?"

"It's nothing, really" I said, perching on the edge of his bed.

"You're a terrible liar Bella Swan" he smiled to himself.

"OK" I sighed, giving in to him. "Do you know Edward Cullen?" I began.

"Yes" he seethed, Jake screwed his face up at the mention of Edward's name.

"Jake, if you don't want to talk about this I understand" I brushed my hand over his, leaving it to rest there.

"No, it's fine carry on" he had composed himself and was now listening intently to me, hanging on every word I spoke.

"Yesterday Jess and I went to that new cafe in Port Angeles. Do you know the one I'm on about?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Anyways we walked past the office building where Edward works and I saw him standing outside. I can't believe I'm telling you this but it was like love at first sight or something" he tensed up and I could feel vibrations underneath my hand where I was holding onto his, he was shaking. "Jake, are you alright. I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking to you about this" I apologized.

"I'm fine, it will pass. Carry on, please" he slipped his hand out, from underneath mine.

"Well to cut a long story short I began to fantasise about spending the rest of my life with him" I felt the familiar heat rising in my cheeks and knew that they would be glowing ruby red right about now. Jake had started to look uncomfortable again. "I know stupid, right?" Before Jake could say anything I quickly continued "Anyway I saw him again today and he was shooting daggers at me. Probably because he was with his girlfriend and didn't like the way I was staring at him" I trailed off.

Jake was looking confused and then he stood up and said "So you're over Edward Cullen?" he asked, disdain in his voice as he said his name.

"Yes" I lied. Try as I might I still couldn't get Edward out of my head.

"Good" he smiled. Maybe I'm a better liar than he gave me credit for.

"Do you know what the weirdest thing was though? I could have sworn that he lunged at me, almost as if he were going to attack me" I chuckled. "He may have done so if his girlfriend hadn't been there to restrain him"

Jake was violently shaking, His whole body trembling. I was really worried about his health. "Jake, you're not well. I think I should take you to the hospital and get you checked out"

"NO!" he roared, scaring me with the ferocity in both his voice and his eyes. My eyes were brimming with tears. Jacob had never said an angry word to me since I had known him, this was a side of him I had never seen before. I quickly gathered my things and brushed past him and ran down the stairs not acknowledging Billy saying bye to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please wait, let me explain" I heard heavy footsteps thundering downstairs.

I carried on out the door and opened the door to my Chevy, I went to close the door when a pair of strong hands wrenched it wide open.

**A/N Let me know what you thought. Do you have any suggestions for what you think should happen or would like to see happen? Thanks : )**


	4. Explanations

**A/N Apologies that there has been such a gap between the last chapter and this one. Thanks to Everclearbabe as the inspiration came out of a book meeting with her. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Explanations.**

"Bella, wait. I can explain" Jake said hurriedly.

"Get off my door Jake. I don't know who you are anymore" I scowled.

"Please Bella" he begged.

"Jake, if you ever want to see me again I suggest you let go of my door NOW!" I screamed.

"Fine" he mumbled as he removed his hand and I was finally able to close my door. As I reversed out of the driveway he called "Bella, please call me when you've calmed down. I can explain everything. Just give me the chance"

I sped off down the road, going as fast as my truck allowed me. I needed to go home and get some sleep. Everything would seem better in the morning. I had the day off tomorrow, maybe I would go for a walk in the woods, clear my head.

I was home within twenty minutes. I got out of my truck, all I wanted to do was go upstairs and crash. The last sixteen hours had been hell.  
The start of the day had seemed so promising. It certainly hadn't ended that way! Edward definitely didn't feel the way I did about him, in fact I was certain that he hated me. What was up with Jake? He'd never been like that towards me before. Tonight was the first time he had ever frightened me.

"Night Charlie" I called as I started up the stairs.

"Bells wait up a sec" he said.

What?" I sighed. I could do without the third degree, Charlie had  
that tone.

"Come in here"

I made my way down the few steps I had climbed and into the living room. I was shocked to see Jake standing there.

" I told you to leave me alone Jake" I turned to leave.

"Bella, I think you should hear him out"

"Stay out of this Dad. How'd you get over here so quick anyways?" My last comment was directed at Jake.

"My bike" he replied calmly.

That was funny, I couldn't remember seeing his bike speed past me on the drive home.

"Look Bella let me start by apologizing for my behaviour earlier on tonight. I really wish you hadn't seen me like that. I'm sorry"

"I'm going to go to bed. Bells can you turn out the lights before you turn in?" I nodded yes. "Night Jake"

"Night Chief Swan" Jake waved.

"I'm waiting" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I know you're upset about what happened with Edward today" he said this through clenched teeth and his hands were in fists by his side. I wondered what had gone on between the two of them that made Jake hate Edward the way he did. "Bella you should stop fantasising about things that are never going to happen and start looking at what's right in front of you?"

" What are you talking about Jake?"

"Me, Bella"

"I still don't see what you're getting at" I asked in confusion.

He let out an exasperated sigh and took two steps towards me, after a quick pause he closed the distance between us so that we were standing right next to each other. I could feel his hot breath as it fanned across my face. He placed one hand on my waist and one on my cheek. He  
pushed his lips against mine and kissed me. I used my hands to try and push him away but this made him all the more determined. His grip on me became stronger, pulling me closer to him, his mouth assaulting my own. As he moved his lips from mine, coming up for air I took my chance. I struck my left hand across his right cheek. He didn't even flinch, I shook my now stinging hand.

Although I seemed to have done more damage to myself than him the slap appeared to have had the desired effect. He removed his hand from my waist and took a step back. "What was that for?" he asked nonplussed.

"How dare you kiss me without my permission" I spat at him.

"You weren't listening to me so I thought actions spoke louder than words"

"Leave Jake" I said, opening the door for him to exit through.

"No"

"No!" I replied in frustration.

"No" he repeated. "Not until you explain why you kissed me back" he further elaborated. He stood there patiently waiting for my response.

"What are you talking about? I did not kiss you back. That was me trying to get you off me."

"Didn't feel like that to me" he smirked.

"Look Jake. I love you as a friend but that's it I don't have any feelings for you I'm sorry" Why was I apologizing?

"Yeah, well I don't believe you"

"Get out of my house NOW!" I screamed at him.

"Bella why are you so angry?"

"Because you kissed me"

"Yes but you're a lot more angry than what you would be if that was the only issue"

"What are you getting at Jake?"

"You like me but you don't want to admit it"

"Get out now" I physically started to push him out the door. I wasn't getting very far though, he was too strong. By the time Charlie walked downstairs I had budged Jake a few inches towards the door.

"What's going on with you two?" He asked a little bleary eyed.

"I've asked Jake to leave and he won't budge" I shoved against Jake's chest and he momentarily lost his balance, making him sway for a few seconds.

"I don't know why Bella is so upset, but, if she's asked you to leave then I think it's best you go" Charlie told Jake with a smile.  
"Ugh fine" Jake groaned as he stepped to the side and around me. He glanced back in my direction. "When you've calmed down you'll realize how much you care about me"

"Don't bet on it" I shouted, slamming the door behind him.

I turned around to see Charlie looking at me waiting for an explanation. "What was that all about?" he asked confirming my suspicions.

"Dad, it's been a really long day and I just want to go to bed. Can we just leave this?"

"OK. Tomorrow you're going to tell me everything though" his index finger pointing at me as if to emphasise his point.

"Whatever" I muttered under my breath as I walked up the first few steps. I had no clue what I was going to tell him but I would worry about that later, right now I had to get some sleep.

It was three am and I gave up hope on getting any sleep. It had been a restless night, maybe some hot milk would help lull me to sleep. I pulled my robe tight around me and lightly padded out of my room, pausing outside Charlie's room, making sure he was fast asleep before continuing. I tiptoed downstairs, being careful to avoid the spots that creaked, so as not to wake up Charlie. Once I was downstairs I flipped the light switch on, illuminating the living room and carried on walking until I reached the kitchen.

Still being careful to make as little noise as possible I carefully pulled a saucepan out from the  
cupboard under the sink. After pouring approximately a glass worths in I placed the pan on the hotplate and ignited the gas. I stood there staring at the white liquid, thinking about Jake and how he flipped out when I was over at his place tonight. Then when he came over to explain he ended up kissing me.

Jake was great, he was my best friend but I didn't want anything more, apparently he did. So why couldn't I stop thinking about the kiss we had shared tonight? I turned off the oven and left the milk to cool before pouring it into a glass. My mind flashed back to the warmth of Jake's lips caressing my own. The heat radiating from his body to mine as he held me so close and how after a few minutes of fighting off his advances I kissed him back just as passionately. "Ahh" I winced as I spilt some milk onto my hand, scolding myself. I ran to the sink and poured cold water on it. Jake's words came back to haunt me " You kissed me back" and "You'll realize how much you care about me" the son of bitch was right. That's why I had gotten so angry with him, I wasn't ready to admit my true feelings for him.

I sat at the table peering out into the dark night contemplating what I should do with the discovery of my feelings for Jake when I saw movement outside in the bushes and a flash of something glinting...

**A/N As always let me know what you thought. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long : )**


	5. Coffee Shop

**A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry this has taken so long to put up. Have been busy and had a real big case of writers block. Should have some more time to work on my writing now and the creative juices are starting to flow again. Shout out to Everclearbabe for her help on this chapter : )**

**Coffee Shop **

What was that glinting? A chill ran through me as I heard a growl of some sort, then there was a flash of something orangey. Phew, it must just be the neighbours cat, for a moment I thought there was some sort of wild animal out in the backyard. I quickly finished my warm milk, rinsed the glass and left it to dry on the draining board. I switched out the lights and made my way back upstairs, once again being careful not to wake Charlie.

I glanced over to the alarm clock and saw that it was already almost 6am. I hadn't managed to get any sleep due to all the thoughts running through my mind. What was I going to do about Jake and I? I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore! He was my best friend and I think there was something more there. But what about that Edward guy? I couldn't deny the physical attraction I felt for him. Is it right to try and make a go of things with one guy when I was almost obsessing over another?

I decided to get up and have a shower and get ready for work, it's not like I was going to get any sleep anyways.

By the time I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, Charlie was already sat at the table eating some toast. "You're up early?" he enquired.

"Yeah. I had a bit of a rough night" I explained. "I didn't get much sleep" I continued as a poured myself an orange juice and filled a bowl with lucky charms.

"Oh, I hope it's nothing too serious" Charlie remarked as he shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He was never that good with heart to hearts.

"No, just got a few things running around in my head" I smiled, making Charlie feel more at ease.

"When do you have to be in?" he asked as he cleared his dishes into the sink.

"Not for a couple of hours yet. I was thinking though I may get in a bit earlier and then they might let me leave early and I could explore a bit more of Port Angeles" I explained. I was secretly hoping I would see Edward as he was coming out of work. I need to stop thinking about him, I chastised myself, from his reaction it was obvious that he has a girlfriend and didn't seem to like me. "Or I might go visit Jake" I added before shovelling a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Wait a minute, you want to go see Jake? Last night it seemed like you hated him and couldn't get rid of him fast enough." Charlie said as he stared at me in confusion.

"That's why I want to go see him. He didn't deserve the treatment I gave him last night and I think I should go apologize"

"Well good I don't like it when you guys fight. I'll see you later on tonight. Have a good day at work and say hi to both Jake and Billy for me" he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Will do" I waved as he stepped out the front door and left me alone.

After finishing breakfast I cleaned both mine and Charlie's dishes and put them away in the cupboard. Having tidied up I got my bag, picked up my keys, left the house and began my journey

into work and I just hoped that Mike would be understanding and let me leave a couple of hours early due to me starting two hours before I was scheduled to.

Sometimes it was lucky having a boss that had a crush on you. I know I was abusing my power over Mike when I fluttered my eyelashes and asked for the favour. He pretended to look at the timesheet before agreeing to let me go, seeming quite happy that I was there to keep him company as we opened up.

After saying bye to both Jess and Mike I drove my car down to the office building where I had seen both Edward and his girlfriend. As I searched for a parking spot I noticed a little coffee shop directly opposite where they worked. Perfect! I could sit on one of the tables outside and see across the street without it looking like I was stalking the guy.

I walked over to the table that gave me the best vantage point to sit and wait for Edward to appear. A few moments after I had taken my seat a waitress came up and took my order for a hot chocolate. I pulled my battered copy of Wuthering Heights out of my bag and pretended to read it whilst looking over the top of the page.

"Thanks" I smiled as the waitress put my drink down on the table in front of me. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was half four already! A few people were coming out of the building but no sign of Edward or the girl as of yet.

I had just finished my third mug of hot chocolate and hadn't spotted Edward or the girl. This was a stupid idea I really had turned into a stalker and this wasn't healthy, maybe just a few minutes more.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but we're about to close up" the waitress stated meekly.

I checked my watch again and it was six o'clock! Had I really been sat here for an hour and a half already? It certainly hadn't seemed like it had been that long. "Of course, sorry. Here you go" I said handing her the money for my drinks before putting my book back in my bag and walking back to my car.

* * *

Having left the coffee shop I drove over to La Push to go and see Jake. As I drove along the road I found myself becoming more and more nervous. I wound the window down to let some fresh air into my truck. Why am I so nervous, this is Jake we'd been best friends for years. We used to make mud pies together when we were kids for Christ sake! Of course I knew the reason behind my nervousness, I was on my way to tell Jake that I wanted more than friendship.

As I turned into his road I began to wish that I had called him first and told him that I was on my way over to see him. How badly had I hurt his feelings last night? Did he still want anything to do with me? The last question was answered when I pulled up outside his house and Jake came bounding out of the front door with that goofy smile he had spread across his face everytime I saw him.

I took my keys out of the ignition, opened the door and got out of my truck.

Jake ran the last few steps between us and pulled me up into a bear hug "Hey Bells" I heard the smile in his voice.

"Ehm, Jake can't breath" I gasped out, when did he get so strong anyways?

"Oh, sorry" he said, putting me back on the ground and loosening his vice like grip.

"How did you know it was me?" I enquired.

"Bella, are you kidding me? I'd recognize that groaning engine anywhere" he laughed.

"Don't go hating the truck" I said with a small smile.

We walked into his house "Do you want anything to drink?" Jake asked, walking a couple of steps ahead of me.

"A water" I squeaked, my throat dry.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, fine" I replied compensating for my earlier change in voice.

"Here you go" he said, handing the glass to me. I shivered as his warm hand touched mine. That was new! I downed the water.

"Whoa, you must have been thirsty" Jake said, his face in shock.

"Yeah" I replied. Come on Bella just tell him that you want to take your relationship to the next level, I tried psyching myself up.

"I'm so glad that you came over" Jake smiled. "I thought I'd screwed everything up last night when I kissed you" he explained.

"Don't worry about it" I waved my hand in the air.

"No, Bella I want to apologize. I was wrong and stupid..." he bowed his head and seemed to be fascinated with the tiles on the floor.

"Jake" I interrupted.

"Let me finish"

"But Jake" I tried to get a word in edgeways.

"It will never happen again, I'm sorry. From now on I will be nothing more to you than a friend" he looked back up at me.

He was never going to listen to me try and explain so what is it they say, actions speak louder than words. I pulled his face close to mine, looked him in the eyes and then brushed my lips against his softly.

"Bella, wait" Jake said, in surprise as his lips parted from mine.

"Jake, will you just shut up for a minute" I sighed and then brought my lips crashing back down to his and kissed him hard. This time he didn't say anything but just wrapped one arm around my waist and one was at the back of my neck, in my hair. The heat that emanated from Jake was like that of the sun. He was my personal sun.

**A/N Hope it was worth the wait. As always let me know what you thought and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long**


End file.
